The Creators (Transformers)
The Creators are major antagonists of the Transformers Cinematic Universe. They first appeared as unseen antagonists of the 2014 science fiction film Transformers: Age of Extinction, and a Creator known as Quintessa appeared in the 2017 sequel Transformers: The Last Knight as one of the main antagonists. They are a group of extraterrestrials who are responsible for the creation of the Transformers (both Autobots and Decepticons). History ''Transformers:'' Age of Extinction The bounty hunter Lockdown reveals to Optimus Prime that all Transformers were not born, but they were built by a race of organic alien beings he refers to as the "Creators". Optimus is confused over this, since both Autobots and Decepticons always believed that they were created by the AllSpark cube having given life into them. Due to the destruction that Lockdown caused while nearly bringing the entire human race to extinction using the Seed, Optimus knew it was too dangerous for him to remain on Earth because he was the sole reason why the Creators sent Lockdown. After killing Lockdown and Harold Attinger, Optimus flew off into space to search for his Creators and force them to refrain from attacking Earth. ''Transformers: The Last Knight'' A Creator named Quintessa arrives to Earth and teams up with Megatron to revitalize Cybertron by destroying Unicron (which she believes to be the original form of Earth), Cybertron's ancient enemy, who is starting to reawaken as Cybertron nears. Quintessa sends Optimus (now Nemesis Prime) to retrieve Merlin's staff granted by the Knights, so that she and Megatron may use its energy to destroy Unicron and save their planet. Optimus is brought back to his senses by Bumblebee and the Autobots team up with the Knights to stop the evil pair. As Quintessa is charging her energies up to finish the job, Cade, Vivian, the Autobots and Knights infiltrate Cybertron's core and Optimus battles Megatron, kicking him out and sending him flying back to Earth. He attacks Quintessa and she prepares to destroy him for betraying her until Optimus tells her to say hello to his friend Bumblebee, who catches her by surprise and obliterates her Cybertronian body entirely, allowing Vivian to use the staff and stop the destruction. Quintessa regenerates in a human form or disguise, travels to the desert where a Unicron spike has emerged, and tells a group of workers not to touch Unicron's spike, as it would incur his wrath. Quintessa then says that she can tell them how to kill him. Civilization Engineering The Creators are proficient at engineering, as they created the planet of Cybertron and all of its inhabitants, who were not only capable of emotions, but were able to engineer their own war craft and personalities of their own. This means that the technology of the Creators is far beyond human and Cybertronian technology. It would also be logical to assume that they created all of this with the Allspark, further hinting of their great technology. They also engineered the Seed, a bomb that could turn anything into Transformium, the mineral that all Transformers are made of. Powers and Abilities It is unknown if the Creators possess any power or are just greatly technologically advanced. It is clear that their bounty hunter, Lockdown, fears them or is extremely loyal to them, but if Lockdown does fear them, it could be because they might possess supernatural powers, but this is unknown. In two Trailers, it is shown that Quintessa can shoot electric beams from her hands, which she uses to torture a chained Optimus Prime. It also appeared that Quintessa has a great physical strength, enough to hurt a Transformer such as Optimus as seen when she slapped the latter in the face. However, it can be assumed that her durability is probably not as great as that of a Transformer's, since once Bumblebee got close enough, he destroyed her body rather easily. Gallery 1780698_381392022013676_4128301984815099425_n.jpg|Screenshot of one of the Creator's arm Creator's ships.jpg|Creator's ships as they seek for transformium Harvest time.jpg|Creators's ship harvests transformium from carnage they caused in the past. AOE Creator arm concept.jpg|Another concept art of one of the Creator's arm. Screenshot_2017-04-13-10-32-40_1 (1).jpg|Quintessa coming before Optimus Prime after chaining him. Transformers_-The-Last-Knight-_-Fight-_-Paramount-Pictures-UK.jpg|Quintessa confronting with Optimus Trivia *It is unknown who the Creators are, but many fans currently believed that they are the Quintessons (or based from them), an ancient alien race of technorganic squids mentioned in the original Transformers, who created the Transformers for selfish reasons. **Many fans were even confused if it was the Allspark or the Creators who gave life to the Transformers. However, it is highly possible that the Creators themselves are the same beings who constructed the Allspark, or they discovered and used it to give life to the Transformers. **The design of the Creators' ships resembling snail shells may be a nod to the Inquisitor Quintessons in the G1 Transformers cartoon. **They Quintessons and one of the Creators, Quintessa, had both of their heads resemble snail shells. **Quintessa's tentacle appendages look similar to the Quintessons' tentacle appendages from the first generation. **The words "Quintessa" and "Quintessons" are very similar, making it possible that Quintessa was named after her species, which could very well be the Quintessons. ***Quintessa may have also been named from the Quintessons' home planet of the same name. *Since the Creators are responsible for the creation of the Transformers (including Megatron, The Fallen, Sentinel Prime and Lockdown) in the first place, and have committed villainous acts, they also serve as major antagonists in the entire Transformers film franchise, since they are ultimately outranked by Unicron, who appears in the Transformers: The Last Knight although only his horns are seen. *''Transformers: The Last Knight'' is a cliffhanger and it means their not done with Earth yet. *It is very possible that the Creators are a race of techno-organic creatures, as in Transformers: Age of Extinction it is shown that their arms are made out of flesh, but Quintessa's face seems robotic, as revealed in a trailer for Transformers: The Last Knight. **This could also mean that the Creators are actually a group of different alien species working together, but this has also been unconfirmed. Navigation pl:Twórcy (Transformers) Category:Evil Creator Category:Evil from the Past Category:Transformers Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Aliens Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Unseen Category:Greedy Category:Mongers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Supremacists Category:Murderer Category:Tyrants Category:Leader Category:Hegemony Category:Genocidal Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Egotist Category:Brutes Category:Neutral Evil Category:Brainwashers Category:Non-Action Category:Enigmatic Category:Warlords Category:Military Category:Terrorists Category:Delusional Category:Destroyers Category:Criminals Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Liars Category:Oppressors Category:Misanthropes Category:Deal Makers Category:Conspirators Category:Betrayed Category:Homicidal Category:Magic Category:Fighters Category:Strategic Category:Provoker Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Abusers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Wrathful Category:Master of Hero Category:Genderless Category:Nameless Category:Evil Creation Category:Control Freaks Category:Anti-Villain Category:Hostile Species Category:Supervillains